ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ruebe
is the titular Ultra of Ultraman R/B, debuting in episode 15. He is formed from the fusion of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. History Ultraman R/B During Grigio King's second attack, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu attempt to defeat the monster but even their Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot was ineffective against its tough hide. The brothers once again try to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals, to no avail, until Asahi Minato reminds her brothers that they can do anything when they're together. WIth this encouragement, they are finally able to use the powers of the two crystals, which merges with their other crystals and spawns the Kiwami Crystal, used to transform into Ultraman Ruebe. Ruebe easily defeats Grigio King. Profile Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 8.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 820 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Brute Strength': 90,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor': Ruebe has the skin of every Ultra, which makes him resistant to things such as explosions, lasers and fire. *'Crystals': On Ruebe's chest and arms are crystals. The ones on his chest are red while the ones on his arms are blue. *'Color Timer': Ruebe has a Color Timer to measure his energy. Transformation The sequence begins as both brothers take Ultraman and Belial Crystals respectively, flip out the horns of the crystal and then inserts the crystal as their R/B Gyro opens. The Gyros are thrust forward and pulled the handles thrice. This caused both crystals to merge and dragged Taro, Ginga, Tiga and Victory Crystals as well to form Kiwami Crystal. Isami stands by his side while Katsumi flips all the front horns of Kiwami Crystal, revealing its Kanji and insert it to his Gyro. He would then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the two siblings transforms into Ruebe and the Ultra emerge with his left hand facing the screen. UltramanRuebeCrystalHorns.PNG|Side horns flipped UltramanCrystalInserted.gif|Ultraman's crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro UltramanAppearsRuebe.PNG|Ultraman's image appears UltramanHolyLightRuebeBackground.PNG|A flash of light appears UltramanGoldenLightRuebe.PNG|And reveals the Light symbol BelialRuebeHorns.PNG|Middle horn flipped BelialCrystalInserted.gif|Belial's crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BelialAppearsRuebe.PNG|Belial's image appears RuebeDankBackgroundBelial.PNG|A mass of darkness appears DarknessRuebeBackground.PNG|And reveals the Darkness symbol Isami(and)KatsumiactivatingtheirRBGyroTogether.gif|Katsumi and Isami activating their R/B Gyros together KiwamiCrystalSummoned.gif|The crystals merging together and summoning the Kiwami Crystal RuebeKiwamiCrystalPreActive.PNG|Katsumi holds the Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by KiwamiThreeHorns.PNG|The Kiwami Crysta opens up KiwamiCrystalInserted.gif|Kiwami Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BigTreeGingaBelialsamaOutermanTarouandThreeRuebeBackground.PNG|Images of Ultra Warriors appear KiwamiRuebeBackground.PNG|A multi-coloured burst appears KiwamiRuebeSymbol.PNG|Kiwami Symbol appears Katsumi&Isamicompletestheirtransformation.gif|Katsumi and Isami complete their transformation RuebeRise.gif|Ruebe's rise RuebeHenshinPart1.gif RuebeHenshinPart2.gif RuebeHenshin.gif Abilities *'Strength': Ruebe is naturally strong, able to physically hurt Grigio King in hand-to-hand combat. *'Acceleration': Ruebe is able to accelerate to high speeds, used in conjunction with his Rube Kourin to land a succession of slashes. Weapons * : Ruebe's personal weapon, accessed through the use of the Kiwami Crystal. It is summoned from the golden ring around his Color Timer. **'Buzzsaw Slash': The blades on the Ruebe Kourin rotate and act as a buzzsaw cutter. **'Dashing Slash': Accelerating to high speeds, Ruebe lands multiple slashes on the opponent. ** : A seemingly less powerful variant of Ruebe Vortex Buster. It is performed by inserting any R/B Crystal on the weapon. *** : After switching the Ruebe Kourin into , Ruebe fires a destructive, rainbow-colored, tornado-like beam from the radius of the Ruebe Kourin. ** : A seemingly less powerful variant of Ruebe Kourin Shot. It is performed by inserting any R/B Crystal on the weapon. *** : After switching the Ruebe Kourin into , a buzzsaw slashing projectile is shot from the Ruebe Kourin. Ruebe(wields)theRBKourin.jpeg|Ruebe Kourin RuebeKourinBuzzsawSlash.gif|Buzzsaw Slash RuebeKourinDashingSlash.gif|Dashing Slash RuebeVortexBuster.gif|Ruebe Vortex Buster RuebeKourinShot.png|Ruebe Kourin Shot Techniques Special * : Ruebe's Ultra Beam. * : Via the New Generation Crystal, Ruebe summons apparitions of the New Generation Ultras to defend him by firing their signature Ultra Beams at an incoming attack. NewGenerationBarrier.gif|New Generation Barrier Physical * : A kick attack. RuebeKick.jpeg|Ruebe Kick Other *'Barrier': Rube summons an energy barrier from his hand. It is strong enough to easily withstand Grigio King's Flame Emission, which previously countered the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. RuebeBarrier.gif|Barrier Trivia *Ultraman Ruebe is the second Ultra to date who rises with his left hand up instead of his right, the first being Ultraman Blu. References TBA id:Ultraman Ruebe Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Fusions Category:Super Ultras